Potions
The potions are usable items which can be craft by buying the recipes at the different shops of the game. *In Solo mode, the recipes are usually sold by Fedora (the magic shop) except the minor healing, minor regeneration and the slow poison which are sold at the main kitchen by the Goblin Cook. *In Multiplayer, the recipes and the kitchen are not available anymore but you may find potions in some dungeon which will disappear at the end of the session. You can keep and use the potion you have already craft before the craft disappeared since the patch 1.45. Every potion require a vial (small, medium, large), the ingredients dropped from monsters and the recipe which must be learned. Once drunk any potion returns its container back to you inventory and allows you to craft new potions by using these empty vials. You can only craft potions in a kitchen containing a boiling cauldron, the main kitchen is also the "Kitchen Shop" where the Goblin Cook, Zorok sells you the first three recipes & essences. The other kitchens are hidden in the Castle. EXCEPTION: The Cauldron in which Coldax is boiling is not considered as a boiling cauldron for making potions. The potions can replace the spells in the game and can be useful during the whole game until you get the Healing, Alteration and Mental magic but crafting them may be annoying (espacially against Neuron) and costly. The Improved Detection potion is a must have as it help to see the hidden walls which contains the challenge seals and hidden chests containing money, essences and very powerful weapons. There are 17 recipes which can be bought, 2 Major Potions which can only be found in the Castle and can't be craft which make a total of 19 different potions even if you only need 18 different potions to complete the Potion Collection challenge. Potions List Duration: How long the potion effect lasts. 0 means it effect is instant and / or has no effect over time. Recipe Level: How many points you need at least in Potions in the Character sheet. 0 means you can't learn it. Equivalence Healing Spells *Healing (Healing, Level 1) <=> Potion of Minor Healing (Potions, Level 1) *Regeneration (Healing, Level 3) <=> Potion of Minor Regeneration (Potions, Level 2) *Slow Poison (Healing, Level 4) <=> Potion of Slow Poison (Potions, Level 2) *Poison Reduction <=> Potion of Poison Reduction (Potions, Level 4) *Antidote (Healing, Level 8) <=> Antidote (Potions, Level 6) *Improved Healing (Healing, Level 10) <=> Potion of Major Healing (Not Craftable) *Potion of Regeneration (Potions Level 7) < Improved Regeneration (Level 12) < Potion of Major Regeneration (Not Craftable) Alteration Spells *Giant Strength (Alteration, Level 1) <=> Potion of Giant Strength (Potions, Level 7) *Invisibility (Alteration, Level 12) <=> Potion of Invisibility (Potions, Level 8) *Speed (Alteration, Level 14) <=> Potion of Speed (Potions, Level 4) Mental Spells *Infravision (Mental, Level 3) <=> Potion of Infravision (Potions, Level 5) *See invisible (Mental, Level 9) <=> Potion of See invisible (Potions, Level 5) Other The Resurection Elixir is equivalent to the Spark of Life which can be bought at Zoran's Shop for 100 coins.